Love, Loss, Gain
by The Super Ninja
Summary: What if Rusty is still alive. What if Kira is on ZAFT's side. i suck at summaries. semi-AU. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam seed**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of nay media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. **

***The words in _italics _are thoughts***

***A/N means Author's note***

**Helloooo I have decided to write a gundam seed Fanfic and keep in mind that this is only my 2nd Fanfic. I may have altered the actual gundam seed by creating new gundams and so on this story is semi-AU.**

**Chapter 1**

**Characters Details**

Kira Yamatoe: 21, Brown hair, sensitive violet eyes, built body, Coordinator. Pilot of the R-721 Devastator, Elite ZAFT. Has one sister, Cagarli, coordinator, 21

Athrun Zala: 21, Blue hair, forest green eyes, built body, Coordinator. Pilot of the Z-503 Star light, Elite ZAFT. Has one brother, Jarryd, coordinator, 30, Elite Guard.

Rusty: 21, Red hair, warm brown eyes, built body, Coordinator. Pilot of the S-764 Hope, Elite ZAFT. Family died in the "Bloody Valentine".

Dearka: 21, blonde hair, forest green eyes, built body, Coordinator. Pilot of the W-629 Support, Elite ZAFT. Twin sister, Candice, 21, Coordinator

Nickel: 21, green hair, warm brown eyes, built body, Coordinator. Pilot of the M-768 Peace, Elite ZAFT. Younger brother, Mark, 20, Elite Ginn Squad.

Yzak: 21, white hair, Warm brown eyes, built body, Coordinator. Pilot of the N-842 Rage, Elite ZAFT.

**Three type of elites**

Elite Guard- They are a Ginn squad that are always equipped with D-rank weapons used for siege. Uniform: red and blue

Elite Ginn- They are a Ginn squad that are specializing in Snipering. Uniform blue and yellow

Elite ZAFT- They are different from all the other elites they have different model Gundams and each Gundam has a unique ability

Used for head on clashes with the naturals. Uniform black and red

Room parings

Kira and Rusty

Nickel and Athrun

Dearka and Yzak

_Kira's prov_

The young brunette headed boy was walking down the corridor of a NAZCA class cruiser "The Destruction" whistling a happy tune, when he came across his best friend Athrun Zala, A blue haired young man with forest green eyes, sitting in the lounge he looked very sad so I decide to try and cheer him up.

"Hey Athrun" I said with enthusiasm while trying to cheer my old friend up

"Hey…" he replied with a saddening tone in a weary voice

"What's up how come you are sad?" I asked in a slightly concerned tone

"It's nothing…"

Just then I had noticed a shiny, watery tear running down his smooth cheek landing upon his knee. At that moment I knew that something was up so I reached over to him and put a comforting arm around him pulling him closer to my chest until I could feel the tears staining my uniform, but I never care about that I was more worried about my friend.

"What happened?" I asked again

"I just received message from the commander of the elite Guards, that…that my brother has died."

I felt him starting to cry even more than before and was so sorry.

"Do they know how he was killed?"

Athrun managed to stop crying for awhile,

"They found his Ginn, it was badly damaged and the cockpit was blown out and there was no body anywhere."

At that moment Dearka, Nickel and Yzak walked in and as always Dearka was quick with a joke…

"Oi we are so sorry for interrupting your **Alone** time with Athrun!"

They were all laughing and now I felt like they must just die, I hovered over to them

"Listen you bunch of poles, you have no flipping respect Athrun had just been told that his brother, Jarryd has died!" I shouted wanting to cry as well

It was so saddening to see an old friend cry. There was dead silence; they had the most horrid faces I have ever seen.

"I…I am so sorry Athrun I…I never knew" Dearka said

We all move closer to Athrun, I resuming my position.

**Two Weeks Later on earth**

_Athrun's prov_

Nickel, Yzak, Dearka, Kira and I were in the lounge and we decided that we were going to go and chill in Kira's room, when we got there we saw that Rusty was still asleep and so we decided that we were going to wake him up by jumping on him…

"On three…1…2…3"

"**WAKE UP RUSTY!"**

"Huh?" Rusty opened his eyes "ahhhhhhhhh!"

*crash*

We landed all over him, we were laughing over heads of even Rusty was laughing in between the pain. Eventually we got off of Rusty and were sitting in different places Rusty and Kira on Rusty's bed, me and Nickel on Kira's bed and Yzak and Dearka on the floor, we were all talking about how long this war is going to be before it is going to end. Then we all heard a Bell and we all knew that that was the bell meaning that breakfast was ready. Before we could even blink Yzak jumped up and headed for the door while Kira and Rusty were wrestling to see who would get to the mess hall first. Nickel and Dearka were wrestling I shouted that Yzak had left and we stopped fighting and chased after him, we saw him walking down the hall we shouted,

"…You cheated!" there was fire in our eyes

He turn his head slowly he was terrified; he was running for his life. This was something that we did every Friday and the other men knew to stay clear of the hall ways when the bell rings or else they would get trampled. We did this because there was an awesome spot to sit in the mess hall, because we are on earth it only has a roof so we always sit on the wall. There is one and only one spot that gets the most sun and has a magnificent view of the ocean and beach. Some how I ended up wining so I got the awesome seat, next to me was Kira then Rusty then Yzak then Dearka then Nickel.

"Who wants to go to the beach?" I asked

They all replied, "Me"

So when we were all finished eating we ran to our rooms to get changed and headed for the beach, on the way there I noticed a dead jelly fish I walked over to picked it up and went behind Nickel I opened his pants and I dropped the jelly fish in. He was screaming form the jelly fish.

_Nickel's prov_

I stopped screaming and got the jelly fish out of my pants. I then chased Athrun and tackled him to the ground and got Rusty and Yzak to help me throw him in the water. We soon found a place to set up our umbrellas and relax; we went and swim in the waves for about 20 minutes and then came to lie down for awhile we were there for about and hour and a half then we decided to go back, but Kira and Rusty stayed behind and said that they would catch up.

_Rusty's prov_

"Kira…"

"Yes Rusty?"

"Can I ask you something?" I said a bit weary

"Sure anything"

"What do you think of gay people?"

"I think they are awesome and make good friends" he said with a huge smile on his face"

_That's the answer I was hoping for I am going to tell Kira how I felt_

"Kira I have to tell you something…I like you as more than a friend"

"I no I like you to"

At that he pulled me down into a kiss, a sweat passionate kiss. What felt like an eternity was a few seconds. When we broke the kiss for air I just smiled at my new boyfriend.

"Shall we go back?" Kira asked breaking the silence

"Yes" that was all I could say

We had just entered the lounge, when out of no where Athrun and Nickel jumped me from behind.

"Tell us!" they shouted

"Tell you what?" I asked

"What happened at the beach you guys were gone for an hour."

"Oh….Nothing" I could feel myself blushing

"Look Rusty is blushing!" shouted Nickel

_I am going to kill nickel_

Just then there was an announcement…. "All elite ZAFT are to reported to the hanger after you have finished packing for you are to report to the plants"

**Soooo what you guys think please read and review tips are well come**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gundam seed**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of nay media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. **

***The words in _italics _are thoughts***

***A/N means Author's note***

**Hello I am back with another chapter hope you all enjoy sorry for the loOOOOOOng Delay.**

**Chapter 2**

_Kira's pov_

We had finally boarded the Trident when we felt the engines engage. The next thing I knew was that we were in space leaving earth far behind us.

*beep beep beep*

"…._All hands prepare for battle approaching earth alliance vessel its hidden in an asteroid belt"_

Rusty and I jumped off our beds and ran for the gear room, along the way we met up with Athrun and Nickel we ran to the gear room only to find that Dearka and Yzak were already dressed, we hurried to the lockers to get changed. We got in our Gundams and flew out. My radar beeped 9 mobile suits headed our way; we raised our blasters and opened fire while dodging the incoming fire.

2 mobile suits were disabled. I drew my laser sword and charged straight for the closest mobile suit driving my sword right through the cockpit. 6 left. I saw Rusty cut an arm off and then cut the cockpit in half, Nickel and Athrun doing the same. Dearka pulled his blaster up and shot just left of the cockpit therefore disabling it, Yzak shot a grenade and blew another one up.

"Hey I think we got all of them?" I said

"Ya I think so to" replied Athrun

Just then out from behind one of the asteroids came a mobile suit, headed straight for Rusty.

"RUSTY! WATCH OUT!" I shouted through the com channel

He turned to face me just as the mobile suit fired, it shot the bottom left part of the cockpit that space sucked Rusty out of the Gundam.

"NOOOOOOO!"

I flew towards the mobile suit and forced opened the cockpit, I then grabbed the pilot and applied so much pressure that he exploded. I flew over to Rusty and I opened my cockpit and pulled him in and made sure that he was safe. I then recovered his Gundam and we returned to the ship.

I was so thankful that Rusty is alive and that he never died today

_Dearka's pov_

"Hey Yzak"

"Hey" he replied

"Want to grab a bite to eat?" I asked

"Sure" he replied casually

Just then we walked past the lounge and saw that Rusty and Kira were making out on the couch. So then I pulled out my pocket recorder (I never go anywhere without it) and started to record it. We couldn't help but laugh, as we did Rusty looked up at us, we ran for our lives. Just then our wrist coms activated…

"What's all this noise?"

"Sir, Yzak and I were recording Rusty and Kira making out; now Rusty is chasing us with a **HUGE **piece of wood."

I pulled out a pen and paper and started to scribble on the piece of paper

_Dear Nickel_

_Please keep this with you at all times and don't give it to Kira and/or Rusty_

_P.s you and Athrun can watch it_

_Dearka_

_Nickel's pov_

I woke up to a loud banging and shouting so I got up to go and look what is was, I opened the door to find that Dearka and Yzak were being chased by Rusty with a…a… giant piece of wood!

Dearka walked up to me and handed to me what looks like a DVD and a note. I read the note while waking Athrun and booting up the computer. I put the disk in, and pressed play. We watched the whole thing over twice. Afterwards we couldn't stop laughing.

_The next morning_

_Athrun's pov_

I woke up with a slight tingle feeling in my thought wondering what it could be; I was lost in thought that I didn't even notice Nickel standing in front of me asking if I am ok.

Nickel and I decided to go and get breakfast, and so we did. When we entered the cafeteria we saw both Yzak and Dearka on the tables with purple marks the size of my face. I was scared. So Both Athrun and I walked towards the table holding a bowl of cereal and sat next to each other while Yzak and Dearka laid half on half off the table. Then out of nowhere, Rusty popped up.

"Die!" he exclaimed

They screamed like a bunch of little girls and ran anime style for the door.

"Just kidding" he said with an odd smile.

They calmed down and walked to where Nickel and I were siting and sat down with a bowl of cornflakes. We all happily ate our cereal and chatted away.

_**Rusty's pov**_

"So guys did u hear…"

*Beep Beep Beep*

"_All hands prepare for a landing party south west co-ordinates Alpha Foxtrot Charlie 962 551"_

We all jumped up from our seats and ran to the locker room. We opened our lockers and pulled out bullet proof armour, and ran to the armoury and grabbed a pistol and a P90 Each and headed for the entrance point.

"_Landing party landing in 7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_

We heard the docking clamps locking and then the doors busted open. We opened fire hitting the first wave but were over powered by the second wave and fell back. Just then it was announced that there was 3 more landing parties approaching.

"Yzak; Watch out!" I exclaimed when firing a shot hitting the natural in the left temple.

"We have to split up!" Shouted Dearka

"Ok, Nickel, Athrun go down corridor A. Yzak, Dearka go down corridor O. Kira come with me down corridor N. Meet up in the hanger!"

"Roger!"

_**Athrun's pov**_

We ran down the corridor firing multiple rounds that had a 97% hit rate. We were pinned down behind a pile of creates in the hanger; we were running low on ammo and needed to get out. Then we noticed Yzak and Dearka, we flagged the over and laid down cover fire for them.

"Where are Rusty and Kira?"

"I don't know" Replied Dearka

_**Kira's pov**_

"We pinned down!" I exclaimed across to Rusty who was on the other side of the corridor

"What are we going to do?"

Just then I saw someone come out of nowhere and hit Rusty on the back of the head and knock him unconscious and then everything went blank and I woke up in an alliance cruiser.

_What the hell am I doing here?_

T.B.C…

**Sowi for the short chapter but I am trying. Pls read and Review.**


End file.
